


Trial by fire

by Ischa



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Canon Related, Dubious Consent, Multi, Rape/Non-con References, Sex Pollen, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this  <a href="http://tdkr-kink.livejournal.com/2798.html?thread=1587182#t1587182">prompt</a> over at tdkr-kink.<br/>I can't write rape- or Bane/Blake to save my life, so I took only the drugged John part and wrote sex-pollen-threesome porn instead. In which Selina and Bruce take care of John. </p>
<p> <i>“What do you want me to do?” Wayne asks. Because it is Wayne, John made sure. He is naked in an expensive hotel room with Selina Kyle, infamous cat-burglar, and Bruce Wayne, Batman. And he behaves like a – he bites the word back. He is not. This is not his fault.</i><br/><i>“Help him with the pain.”</i><br/><i>“You want me to get him a hooker?” Wayne asks.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial by fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title: 30 seconds to Mars.  
> All my thanks to omletlove for the beta, seriously. This took forever and she was so very patient.

_”...you want to kill me?”  
\- “I want to fuck you.”_ (Gerard et Jacques)

**~One~**  
There are hands holding him down. He is struggling, but they are strong and he's panicking. And all John can think of is the voice too close to his ear as his glass shattered on the floor whispering. _I want to fuck you._

“Shh, it's okay, John?”  
John knows that voice, but how can she be here? He is hallucinating. The only plausible explanation. These are not her hands that are holding him down. 

“He's too out of it, just get the blood sample,” a male voice says.  
John tries to place it, but can't. Everything aches and hurts and he is so tired, but his mind can't rest, his body is hyper aware of everything. Every single touch, or breath or shift of the linen. 

“You'll be fine, John,” she says.  
He doesn't think so. 

~+~  
John remembers everything, even if he doesn't want to remember at all. Years of police training. Doesn't do him any good right now. He wishes he wouldn't know every single fucking detail of the hours he was – there.  
His body is still aching with bruises and other marks, and he is moaning at every touch of her hand. He wants her so much. Needs someone to touch him. He balls his hands to fists and curls on his side instead. If he grabs her now he will hurt her, he knows it. 

~+~  
Half the time John doesn't even register what is going on around him. He is too distracted by how his body aches, how the sheets and his own fingertips feel against his heated skin, how painfully hard his cock is. Right now, though, he is very aware that they are still in the room, still arguing, even if he can't concentrate on the words.  
He turns on his side and moans as his dick grazes against the blanket. He really doesn't want to do this here with them, just a few feet away, but he is going out of his mind with need.  
John's fingers curl around his dick and he gives a quick stroke. It's so good he bites the pillow to keep the moan in. It doesn't really work.  
There is a lot of silence suddenly, but John just can't stop.

 

**~Two~**  
“This is stupid! He's in pain for fuck's sake!” Selina says. 

“We can't give him a sedative, there is no way of telling how it will react with the drug they gave him. Fox is working on it. But it will need time. He doesn't think it's something that would kill him; he thinks it needs to run its course. It's a variation of that drug we were after.” 

“Ah, how very convenient. So they can say: yes, but she wanted it? So they can say, but it was the only way to help her? When she's raped? Or he in this case,” she sounds livid to John's ears. John would be too if there were enough in him left to care, but he's burning up inside. 

“What do you want me to do?” Wayne asks. Because it is Wayne, John made sure. He is naked in an expensive hotel room with Selina Kyle, infamous cat-burglar, and Bruce Wayne, Batman. And he behaves like a – he bites the word back. He is not. This is not his fault.

“Help him with the pain.” 

“You want me to get him a hooker?” Wayne asks. 

John laughs, it sounds pained even to his own ears. “Don't,” he gets out. He doesn't want anyone to see him like this. It's bad enough Selina and Wayne have seen it. He's naked and clean, so they've seen everything. John sits up a bit and bites back a moan as the sheets drag over his skin. This is freaking torture. He needs to be touched so badly. 

She sighs and then she turns to look at John. Long and hard. “You are in pain.” It's not a question.  
John nods anyway. He is in pain and horny as hell; he feels as if he was on the brink of orgasm for hours. And what does he know? Maybe that is the effect the drug creates. She nods and then takes off her clothes. 

“Selina?” Wayne asks. 

“You won't do it, I understand why, but I don't have any such qualms or screwed up morals. I am going to help you John. Are you going to let me?” 

He is staring at her breasts and thinks about how good they would feel against his skin. He nods. 

“I'm going to wait-” Wayne starts. 

“No!” John says, panicked. Wayne looks at him. “I can't, I don't want to hurt her.” 

“I can take care of myself, John,” she says sharply. 

John gets up fast and has her pinned to the wall, pressing into her half-naked body in a flash. “I am not myself,” he grits out and makes himself let go of her. Her smell is intoxicating, the softness of her skin torture. He might be drugged and half out of his mind, but he is still stronger than she is, and he is single minded in his pursuit for what he needs. (And he hates himself a bit for it). 

She rubs her arms where he was holding her and nods. “You should stay Bruce.” 

John can't look at Wayne. This is not – John doesn't even have words for all that this shouldn't be. None of them should be in this position to begin with. And he should say no to her, but he knows he won't, because he can't and he is in pain. All he wants is to pass out and let the fever take him. He can feel it in his blood, racing and racing and never stopping. 

~+~  
It would be awkward as hell in any other situation as well, John thinks, just before her hand touches his cheek and from there it's gripping hands and bruising kisses and John can breathe easier again. He never ever wants to let go of her. She is his world. Her smell, her body heat, the softness of her curves and the firmness of her flesh. Her thighs, her arms, her lips. Her breasts against his chest. He pulls her closer still, the sheets tangling, he kicks them aside and she pushes him onto the bed. He lets himself fall, but even as he lets her manhandle him, he grabs for her; his fingers around her wrist are leaving bruises for sure. 

“It's okay,” she says, leaning over, straddling him, kissing him again. He lets go of her wrist and grabs her hips instead to pull her closer. 

“I'm sorry,” he gets out, just before her clit graces his achingly hard cock. He bucks up into the touch and she presses down, teasing him. It's not enough. He wants to slam into her, turn them around so he can fuck her like he needs to, but he makes himself hold back. It's really freaking difficult. 

“Shut up,” she says and kisses him again. He can work with that. She sits up then, positioning herself and sinks down with a low moan. His hands are on her hips again. Holding her in place. She grabs one, slides it up slowly until John is cupping one of her breasts. “Yes,” she hisses and starts to move.  
John can't look at her. He just can't. She is too fucking beautiful like this and she is not his. She is Wayne’s, who is watching them. John nearly forgot over the aching need in his body. He looks away from her to search out Wayne. 

Wayne's sitting in one of the big chairs close to the door. Too far away to touch and John wonders where that thought came from. He shakes his head. Wayne is looking at her. Only at her. It makes something ugly, jealous and possessive curl in his stomach. He thrusts up harder into her and she meets him halfway there. He can feel her clench around him as her orgasm crashes over her. She hangs her head, breathing hard while he fucks her through it. It's no use, he just can't come like this, he realises.  
He pushes her off and stares at the ceiling. “I can't,” he says and he sounds _desperate_.  
Selina strokes his cheek and only then he notices the tears of frustration. “Just give me something.”

“No,” Wayne says. “No, we can't know how badly other drugs would mess with your body's chemistry.” 

“We can go again, in a bit, tire you out,” Selina whispers, she runs a hand over his hip, the inside of his thigh, brushing his balls and – yes.  
He moans. Loudly. He can't hold back and her finger isn't even inside. This is what he needs. Oh god, why? “Oh,” she whispers. “John?”

“No,” John says. Because just plain no. He can't. Not with Wayne in the room. 

“John, it's okay. It's a drug primary designed for women, there is nothing to be ashamed of.”  
He knows that, but he still is, right now at least he is.

“I can't-” 

“Okay,” Selina says. “Bruce?”

“Yes?” Wayne's voice sounds funny, heavy, like he's out of breath. He's turned on, John realises and that makes his arousal spike even more. He's wanted Wayne for some time now. But not like this.

“Don't look, and hand me the lube.”  
Wayne does and John doesn't even wonder why they have lube. 

~+~  
John is mortified, but not enough to make her stop. The first finger slides in easily, but she is still careful, teasing, testing, kissing his knee while she inserts another one.  
He doesn't think the third should go in that easily, even with the stretching and the amount of lube she's using. His mind flashes to the hours in the office and then she bites him and he jerks. 

“What the fuck?” 

“You were spacing out, John. I have my fingers in your ass,” she says and curls them just so, John grabs the sheets hard, “and you think about something else. Makes me think I'm doing it wrong, maybe my fingers are too small, maybe you need something bigger?” she whispers against his hip and then licks the bite.  
He moans. He can't help it.  
She kisses a trail from his hip to his dick and then licks it, kisses the tip, while he is ripping the sheets to screeds so he won't grab her by her hair and make her take his cock as deep as it'll go. She licks it again from tip to root and back and then takes it into her mouth, just the head. Not enough, while her fingers are still slipping in and out of his ass.  
He's so close, he's sweating and his muscles are burning with the effort. She must feel it too, she lets his cock slip free of her mouth and he curses. 

“Jesus,” Wayne says.  
He's standing close to the bed now, watching them. John wants to remind him that he promised not to look, but he grabs Wayne's hand instead. His own is sweaty and slick from saliva and Selina, but Wayne doesn't seem to care. John pulls him closer, until he can grab Wayne's shoulder, dragging him down. He is so beyond caring how he gets off. It just needs to happen now. He knows what he wants, but has no idea how to ask for it, because this is such a clusterfuck and in no way normal circumstances. So he'll take whatever they're willing to give him.  
And it does help; at least it distracts him from the aching pain when she's toying with him. 

“Looking at him makes me horny,” Selina says. “So fucking beautiful, John, who would've thought?” 

“Don't be mean,” Wayne says, John can feel the words on his lips and pushes up to kiss Wayne. After a brief hesitation Wayne kisses back. His big hand curling around the back of John's neck. John is clutching at him. His nails digging into Wayne's biceps. Still clothed. Selina kisses his hipbone again and the desire and need slam into him with full force. It comes in waves now, building up to something. It might be a good sign. 

“I'm not,” she answers, softly. 

~+~  
“Please, god, please,” John chants under his breath. He's buried in Selina as deep as he can go and Wayne's fingers are still toying with him, are still opening him up. He just needs to be fucked now. Now, now, now. Or he's going to explode. Or pass out, which wouldn't be the worst thing ever. 

“Shh, we've got you,” she says, her nails digging into his back, leaving marks. 

Wayne kisses his shoulder. “You sure?” he asks.  
John is not, but John's brain has checked out some time ago. What controls John's actions now is the all-encompassing need. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he answers and it would be yes even if- he stops. Selina kisses him as a distraction and it works, will work as long as the drug is still in his system making him needy, wanting, wanton.  
Wayne's hands feel bruising and big around John's hips, steadying him, keeping him in place as Wayne pushes in. Too slowly for John's taste, but between Wayne and Selina he has no wriggle room. “Move!” 

“Shh,” Selina says again and he wants to snap at her. “The longer you’re balancing on the edge, the better.”  
It's a good argument for sure, but this is torture for John. John is beyond arguments. What he wants is for Wayne to fuck him so hard he passes out when he comes. He's trembling with the effort and she kisses whatever body part of his she can reach. Wayne is fucking him tortuously slow, mouthing at his shoulder. He bites his lip to keep the pleas in. 

They're drenched in sweat, saliva, and lube; John's ready to snap. 

“Selina,” Wayne says, it's rough like the last thrust and kinda cut off; Wayne is close. John looks at her. She reaches for Wayne's hand and Wayne licks John's neck as he speeds up his thrusts.  
John does pass out when he comes. 

 

**~Three~**  
He's feeling used and bruised and dirty.  
Filthy.  
Like he should, he thinks. He's too tired to open his eyes, but his brain doesn't let him sleep anymore.  
Everything from the last day and night crashes into his mind with a force he just can't stop.  
He'd messed up. Big time. He has no idea if they knew from the beginning John was undercover or if it really just didn't matter to the Boss, because he liked them young and pretty. And helpless, slutty, out of their minds with whatever he's giving them.  
At least, John thinks, they'll know what kind of drug it is, who sells it, who uses it, and can put a stop to it. 

“You're like Bruce. Not a freaking minute of rest. Your mind is always brewing something up. Something righteous,” Selina says into his skin. He is still hyper aware of people touching his body, touching him, but he isn’t feverish anymore. He can think clearly again. Still all John wants is to snuggle closer and maybe run a hand over her thigh, inside, between her legs and- No. This is not what he is to them. He tries to put some space between them, but she grabs his hip and holds on with a bruising grip. “You are too weak to get up and you know it.” 

“Fast, to get up fast. I can make it out of bed if you give me enough time,” he answers. 

She laughs. “You are certainly more fun in the mornings than Bruce is.” 

“Where is he anyway?” 

“I bet bugging Mister Fox.” 

“Does he know-”

“We didn't tell him it was your blood, John.” 

John nods. “Thanks.” 

“He'll be back soon. Can we sleep some more?”

“Yeah.” 

~+~  
Wayne comes back with breakfast and John's test-results. Seems they took another sample of his blood when John was out of it. 

“You should be okay,” Wayne says, not really looking at John.  
Selina grabs a cup of coffee on her way to the bathroom and kisses Wayne on the cheek. She's still naked, as is John. John really needs to put some clothes on.

“Thanks,” John says. 

“Don't mention it,” Wayne answers. John looks up sharply. “I didn't mean last night. I didn't mean it that way John. I just – you are welcome, is what I mean.” 

John wants to laugh, but knows it would in no way sound sane. “Okay.” 

“It wasn't your fault and you don't need to feel -”

“I am not,” John cuts in. He is not feeling ashamed, not really. He feels stupid for getting into that situation in the first place and he feels guilty because he's wanted Wayne that way for so freaking long. And he is confused because this was messed up and- he needs to stop thinking. 

“I'm sorry if we overstepped boundaries last night,” Wayne says. 

“You didn't,” John answers and Wayne gives him a look. “Okay, you did, but I was begging for it so...” he trails off. 

Wayne runs a hand through his hair and John aches for a cigarette. Selina wasn't that awkward this morning. He wishes she would just finish her freaking shower or bath or whatever and come back here.

“It still wasn't right-” 

“Or for heaven's sake! I was in pain, you are not strangers, you care to some point for how I feel, you paused and asked if I was okay, you have nothing, nothing, to feel guilty about. Besides it's not like your dick was the first one in my ass tonight.” 

“Did they?” 

John rolls his eyes. “No.” Wayne looks at him sharply. John sighs. “Yes, but only with fingers and-” he takes a deep breath, “toys.” 

“John-” 

“I'm sure Mister Fox is already running all kinds of tests. And you used condoms,” John says because he is not ready to talk about the hours in the Boss' office. He is not ready to tell anyone how strangers touched him and how he didn't want it, but needed it anyway.  
He is not ready to see more pity or whatever on Wayne's face. 

“We,” Selina says from the door. “We used them. We should be fine.” 

John smiles at her. It's a weak smile and he knows it, but no one comments on it. “Yeah.” 

“So, breakfast in bed and then some cuddling?” 

“Is Wayne the cuddling type?” John asks just to distract himself.

“Oh, you have no idea, John,” she teases. “You'll find out soon enough.” 

John really hopes so. Even if it is messed up. Even if no relationship should start out that way: drugged and tangled up in guilt and uncertainty and issues of consent. And maybe John should really stop thinking about it now, because it could've been worse. He had been lucky that they found him. He's lucky someone like Wayne cares for him. Someone like Selina – enough to share their partner.  
So, John decides, he's just going to take one day at a time.


End file.
